Kinky Dinner
by wolfishaya
Summary: A Storybrooke c'è un mondo che pochi conoscono: è un regno di cuoio e acciaio, seta, latex e iuta. Quando Emma ha iniziato ad uscire con Regina, non avrebbe mai immaginato cosa quella donna le avrebbe fatto scoprire riguardo a quel mondo e a se stessa. SwanQueen One-shot


Emma si asciugò le mani sul minuscolo grembiule bianco per l'ennesima volta. Emise un sospiro soffocato, nervoso. Si guardò allo specchio, come aveva fatto negli ultimi venti minuti. Quel costume da cameriera era… ridicolmente corto. Arrivava a malapena a coprirle l'inguine, e appena si muoveva le lasciava il sedere praticamente scoperto, dato che il perizoma non offriva una gran copertura alle sue parti intime. Per di più, sembrava una specie di corpetto nella parte superiore, senza maniche o spalline, ma che le spingeva il seno verso l'alto e facendolo sembrare, inevitabilmente, più grande di quanto non fosse. Il colletto bianco, staccato da tutto il resto, le stringeva appena intorno al collo. Ci avrebbe scommesso una mano, Regina l'aveva fatto apposta a farlo fare così stretto. A far fare tutto così piccolo, dato che le aveva preso lei stessa le misure. Mancavano un paio di centimetri ovunque. Sulla gonna almeno dieci. Le autoreggenti bianche, in compenso, coprivano il resto delle sue gambe, ma il mix di abbigliamento a dir poco osé e i tacchi vertiginosamente alti la facevano sentire a disagio, esposta. Eppure, in qualche modo che ancora faticava a comprendere, non era una sensazione negativa.  
Era passato qualche mese ormai, quasi sei, da quando Regina, per la prima volta, aveva parlato ad Emma di Bondage, Disciplina, Dominazione, Sottomissione, Sadismo e Masochismo. L'aveva presa per mano, l'aveva fatta sedere sul divano accanto a sé, e con gli occhi pieni di quella che la Salvatrice avrebbe potuto definire solo come paura aveva iniziato a chiederle quanto ne sapesse, cosa ne pensasse, se avesse mai provato. La sua voce tremava, Emma lo ricordava bene. Regina era terrorizzata dalla sua possibile reazione, e forse proprio per questo Emma, nonostante l'iniziale imbarazzo, era rimasta seduta accanto a lei, a discutere di tutti quei tabù di cui non aveva mai parlato con nessuno, da cui era incuriosita per averli sentiti anche solo nominare da qualcuno che non ricordava nemmeno, aver visto di sfuggita una pubblicità su internet. Non sapeva niente di quel mondo, a quel tempo. Si era resa conto tuttavia, parlandone con Regina, che ogni volta che facevano l'amore la donna aveva sempre introdotto un pizzico di dominazione nel loro rapporto, tirandole piano i capelli, tenendole ferme le mani per qualche istante, stringendo appena la presa sul suo collo mentre la baciava. Col tempo, Emma aveva realizzato che Regina non era dominante solo a letto, ma lo era sempre stata anche nella vita di tutti i giorni. E, piano piano, si era resa conto che lei, d'altro canto, era sempre stata affascinata dal suo comportamento, che la spingeva, inconsciamente, a volerla compiacere sempre, a volerla rendere orgogliosa di lei, a volerla e basta. Regina era come fuoco imprigionato in un corpo umano, ed Emma lo aveva sempre percepito, sin dal primo giorno. E quella sensazione di potere che emanava, e che la eccitava, l'aveva spinta ad accettare di inginocchiarsi per la prima volta davanti a lei quattro settimane prima, e a partecipare a quella strana festa quella sera.

Sapere che la comunità BDSM a Storybrooke era composta da ben otto persone, loro comprese, era stata una sorpresa per Emma, visto il numero di abitanti. Sapere che Regina era l'organizzatrice di ogni loro evento, no.  
«Allora Swan, sei pronta? Non ci vuole un'ora per infilarsi quel costume!»

Emma sorrise tra sé. Si diede l'ultima occhiata allo specchio e aprì la tenda del camerino, incontrando lo sguardo divertito e impaziente di Ruby.  
«Scusa Rubes, non mi sento a mio agio con questo affare addosso…» disse scostandosi una ciocca caduta dalla coda alta a coprirle l'occhio destro. Ruby sbuffò.

«Non dire idiozie, stai benissimo! Se non faceste coppia fissa, chiederei a Regina di unirmi al vostro gioco.»

Le gote di Emma si tinsero di un rosso acceso nonostante il trucco. Si schiarì la voce e ringraziò mentalmente Belle, che si stava avvicinando a loro permettendole di interrompere quella conversazione imbarazzante.

«Hey, Belle, stai benissimo.» le sorrise mentre cercava discretamente di allungare la gonna di qualche millimetro. La bibliotecaria sorrise, gli occhi che luccicavano.

«Grazie Emma, quel costume ti sta davvero bene! Non pensavo che ti avrei mai vista con un paio di scarpe col tacco…»

«Ringrazia Regina. Ha scelto tutto lei.»

«Ovviamente.» commentò Ruby con un sorriso. Si rivolse poi a Belle.  
«Sai se Graham è pronto?»

La donna si strinse nelle spalle.

«Dovrebbe, non aveva molto da mettersi addosso tranne il papillon.»

Risero tutte, Emma arrossì di nuovo. Era tutto molto imbarazzante e molto eccitante allo stesso tempo. Sapere che c'erano altre persone, amici, che condividevano le sue… be', qualcuno le avrebbe chiamate perversioni, la rassicurava. La faceva sentire bene. La faceva sentire normale.

«Siete vestite?» chiese la voce di Graham dalla stanza accanto. Le tre si guardarono con un sorriso. Fu Ruby a rispondere.

«Sicuramente più di te!»

Emma e Belle scoppiarono a ridere mentre lo Sceriffo apriva la porta ed entrava coperto solo da un falso colletto con papillon e un paio di slip con su stampato una specie di doppiopetto. Emma cercò di tenere gli occhi sul suo viso.  
«Sceriffo…» lo salutò ridendo. Lui sorrise a trentadue denti.  
«Vice.»  
«Stai da Dio, Humbert!» esclamò Ruby per poi dargli una pacca su una natica. Lui rise ed Emma fece lo stesso, ma con imbarazzo. Sembravano tutti così rilassati che iniziava a sentirsi quasi a suo agio.

«Andiamo a preparare la tavola prima che ci becchiamo tutti una punizione.» disse lui prendendo Ruby sotto braccio e dirigendosi verso l'uscita dei camerini. Emma e Belle li seguirono.

La sala era vuota, enorme. L'ex teatro, ex per modo di dire dato che, in realtà, non lo era mai stato, attendeva i suoi invitati con una luce soffusa e calda, le pareti di porpora, i tendaggi raffinati. I quattro si misero subito al lavoro per preparare la decima Storybrooke's Kinky Dinner.  
Spazzarono per terra, pulirono tavolo e sedie e li spostarono al centro della sala, ricoprendo il ripiano di legno massello con una tovaglia di seta rosso sangue, intrecciata con fili d'oro. Misero a scaldare le portate nella stanza accanto, sui fornelli da campeggio; presero il cibo per il buffet dai contenitori e lo sistemarono su vassoi di vero argento, uno degli innumerevoli vantaggi di avere il novantanove percento della popolazione, e quindi dei dom, proveniente da un mondo pseudo-medievale. Misero vino e champagne in fresco laddove necessario, sistemarono meticolosamente i tovaglioli e le posate, accesero candele e lanterne. Due ore dopo erano stanchi, ma soddisfatti: la sala era perfetta. Il cibo era pronto per essere servito, caldo e invitante, lo champagne era nel ghiaccio insieme al vino bianco, quello rosso esposto accanto alla postazione di Belle, le bottiglie pronte per essere scelte e stappate. Si lavarono tutti le mani e si misero in posizione: Graham alla porta, Ruby, Belle ed Emma in piedi accanto a lui.

Emma era tranquilla, nonostante sapesse che Regina aveva partecipato a tutte le Kinky Dinner precedenti: il Sindaco le aveva raccontato tutto, spiegandole che era Graham il suo sub prima, ma che da quando aveva conosciuto Emma non c'erano più state cene di quel genere, con grande disappunto da parte dei partecipanti. Fortunatamente per lo Sceriffo, nel frattempo aveva fatto il suo ingresso in città Crudelia De Mon, e tra i due era scattata subito la scintilla. La serata che stava per iniziare era un evento speciale: la prima volta per Emma, la prima volta per Crudelia, la decima per tutti gli altri. Per questo doveva essere assolutamente perfetta.

Bussarono alla porta in leggero ritardo. Graham aprì e si inginocchiò immediatamente. Emma fece lo stesso, come Regina le aveva insegnato, e vide Ruby e Belle eseguire lo stesso movimento. In ginocchio, le mani giunte dietro la schiena ben dritta, guardò i quattro dom entrare nella sala. Graham si alzò subito dopo, richiudendo il portone di legno dietro di loro. Le ragazze attesero il permesso di alzarsi.

Regina era splendida. Sotto al soprabito, un lungo vestito nero con lo spacco seguiva le sue curve, i capelli acconciati in una maniera che ad Emma ricordò il passato della donna, il trucco scuro, minaccioso. Gli occhi foschi, già pieni di lussuria, accarezzavano il corpo di Emma, facendo seccare la sua bocca. La Salvatrice deglutì e si leccò le labbra, sentendosi avvampare.

«Alzati.» mormorò la donna, la sua voce che sembrava vibrare dentro di lei. Emma eseguì senza poggiare le mani a terra, sforzandosi di non apparire goffa nonostante i tacchi alti. Lo scintillio di soddisfazione che animò l'oscurità negli occhi di Regina la riempì di orgoglio. Emma le prese il soprabito, e vide il sorriso nascosto negli occhi della Domme quando lo posò con cura sull'appendiabiti, voltandosi poi di nuovo verso di lei e chinando il capo.

«Maestà, vi accompagno al buffet, se permettete.» disse piano, la voce bassa, imbarazzata non per ciò che aveva detto, ma perché c'erano altri a sentirlo. Era abituata a chiamarla così in certe circostanze, ormai. Le piaceva anche, le dava una sensazione di appartenenza, di lealtà.

Regina parve percepire la fonte del suo imbarazzo. Premette appena le labbra tra loro in un piccolo, minuscolo sorriso, e le prese delicatamente il mento tra le dita.

«Ti stai comportando in maniera impeccabile, Emma.» la rassicurò, le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue, il suo respiro caldo sul viso. Emma sentì il profumo del suo rossetto, menta fresca, l'odore dello shampoo. Le sorrise in segreto, poi abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo mentre la accompagnava al tavolo. Prese un flute e si affrettò a riempirlo di champagne, le mani che tremavano appena per l'agitazione.

«Rilassati, Emma.» le mormorò all'orecchio «Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro. Goditi la serata come gli altri.» la esortò indicando con un cenno del capo il resto del gruppo, ancora vicino alla porta. C'era una gerarchia da rispettare, anche tra i dom.

Malefica lasciò il suo soprabito a Ruby, rivelando il tailleur viola scuro sotto di esso. Emma la vide chiaramente osservare con lussuria il fondoschiena della licantropa mentre si allungava di proposito per posare l'indumento sull'appendiabiti, scoprendo più del dovuto. La slave tornò da lei poi, e rimase ferma mentre Mal le agganciava un guinzaglio al piccolo cerchio di acciaio cucito sul colletto bianco. Si sorrisero, quindi si avvicinarono a loro. Mentre Mal iniziava una conversazione pacata con Regina, Killian infilò l'uncino tra il colletto e la pelle di Belle, costringendola ad alzarsi. Premette poi le labbra contro le sue in un bacio all'apparenza violento. Emma spostò il peso da una gamba all'altra, contraendo appena le natiche. Si stupì dell'ondata di eccitazione che quella vista le causò. Sentì Regina schiarirsi elegantemente la voce accanto a lei, quindi riportò l'attenzione sulla sua sua Domme, che la guardava con divertimento e malizia negli occhi scuri.

«Sembra che la serata stia iniziando a piacerti Swan.» la canzonò, facendola avvampare e ridacchiare allo stesso tempo.

«È… È solo strano. Mi ci devo abituare.»

«Pare che ti sia già abituata.»

Emma ricambiò il suo sorriso sincero. Sapeva dei timori e delle remore di Regina a portarla a quella cena. Lei stessa aveva avuto paura ad andarci. Eppure, nonostante l'imbarazzo di trovarsi in mezzo a tanta gente a fare qualcosa che, fino a poco tempo prima, aveva considerato come una pratica da tenere privata, quasi nascosta, si sentiva bene. Davvero, davvero bene. Si sentiva accettata, per tutto ciò che era. Non doveva vergognarsi, non doveva nascondersi o fingere. Poteva essere se stessa, non solo con Regina, ma anche con tutte quelle altre persone che poteva ormai chiamare, senza esitazione, amici.

Killian e Crudelia li raggiunsero dopo essere passati davanti alla cantinetta dei vini rossi per una breve dissertazione al riguardo. Killian aveva lasciato lì Belle, pronta ad accontentare le loro richieste al riguardo. Crudelia fece inginocchiare Graham accanto a lei, la sua mano sinistra affondata nei capelli folti e riccioluti dello Sceriffo.

I due degnarono a malapena Emma e Ruby di uno sguardo per il bene del role-playing, ma in quelle brevi occhiate c'erano affetto, rispetto e divertimento.

Le sottomesse rimasero in piedi, lanciandosi qualche occhiata di tanto in tanto, mentre i dom discutevano di vini e annate, dando il tempo ai tacchi alti di fare il loro effetto sui corpi delle sub. Dopo almeno mezz'ora, quando finalmente ebbero deciso quale vino assaggiare, Killian tornò da Belle. Si avvicinò a lei, di spalle rispetto ad Emma, che invece vide chiaramente le gote di lei arrossarsi, il respiro farsi più pesante e gli occhi scaldarsi di eccitazione quando il pirata premette delicatamente l'uncino contro il tessuto del suo costume, all'altezza dello stomaco.

«Versaci uno Chambolle-Musigny.» lo sentì ordinare, il tono perentorio, sull'orlo della minaccia. Lo sguardo di Belle rimase basso.

«Al vostro servizio, Padrone.» rispose in un mormorio evidentemente eccitato. Si spostò per prendere la bottiglia giusta quando Killian mosse l'uncino lontano da lei.

Emma intercettò lo sguardo di Regina mentre i due si avvicinavano e accorse a prendere un calice, che fece riempire a Belle per primo. Tornò quindi da Regina e glielo porse, lo sguardo basso. Il Sindaco lo prese dalle sue mani e assaggiò il vino perché gli altri potessero fare lo stesso dopo di lei. Belle versò da bere a tutti i dom, poi rimase accanto a Killian, la bottiglia in mano, in attesa mentre loro iniziavano a prendere qualche antipasto dal buffet.

Emma sentì il suo stomaco brontolare. Regina, come tutti gli altri, seguendo la tradizione, le aveva permesso di fare soltanto colazione. Se solo avesse potuto farlo senza incorrere in una punizione che non le sarebbe affatto piaciuta, avrebbe divorato l'intero buffet. La mora le sorrise addentando una tartina, come intuendo i suoi pensieri. Era parte del gioco. Regina le aveva spiegato che avrebbe intensificato la sensazione di essere sotto il suo controllo, e aveva ragione. Ovviamente avevano discusso a lungo al riguardo, prima che Emma acconsentisse. Ognuno di loro era libero di scegliere, sempre. Ed era altrettanto ovvio che, se avesse avuto un calo di zuccheri durante la giornata, avrebbe potuto mangiare anche un'intera teglia di lasagne senza conseguenze. Emma era consenziente, e quella sensazione di avere un buco nello stomaco era terribile, certo, ma la faceva sentire vulnerabile, soggiogata, dominata. Libera.

Vide Crudelia prendere una tartina e darla a Graham come fosse un cane. Riprese poi ad accarezzargli la testa mentre parlava con Regina di tipi differenti di fruste. La Salvatrice sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena al pensiero. Ascoltò la voce del Sindaco, calda e vellutata, elencare pro e contro dell'usare un _cane_ al posto di un frustino finché il suo corpo glielo concesse. Quando l'umidità tra le sue gambe iniziò a farsi un po' troppo presente si concentrò su altro. Il suo sguardo cadde su Malefica, intenta a versare un sorso di vino tra le labbra dischiuse di Ruby, inginocchiata davanti a lei, la testa rivoltata all'indietro e gli occhi chiusi. Dovette distoglierlo immediatamente. La sua intimità iniziava a pulsare, bisognosa delle attenzioni di Regina; era dolorosamente consapevole del fatto che, tuttavia, non avrebbe ottenuto niente prima di almeno un paio d'ore. Sospirò, e fu un errore: i capezzoli, privi dello scudo del reggiseno, strusciarono conto il tessuto ruvido del costume, facendo accelerare ancora di più il suo respiro. A Regina bastò un'occhiata per capire cosa le stesse passando per la testa. Interruppe la conversazione con Crudelia per dedicarsi, con suo sommo piacere, alla sua sottomessa.

«Spero che ti stia godendo la serata quanto me, Emma…» mormorò al suo orecchio, facendola rabbrividire. «…Perché sarà molto lunga…»

Emma riuscì per miracolo a trattenere un gemito di frustrazione.

«Non credo di farcela…» sussurrò, guardandola con qualcosa di molto simile alla disperazione negli occhi chiari. Regina sorrise.

«Puoi sempre usare la _safeword_ …» le ricordò in tono meno sensuale, più rassicurante. «… ma se non lo farai, ti assicuro che i tuoi sforzi verranno ricompensati.» continuò poi, la voce di nuovo bassa, vibrante, bollente.

«E se la uso?» chiese allora con voce tremante, un sussurro. Regina premette le labbra piene tra loro e inclinò appena la testa di lato.

«Oh, non ti punirò di certo per questo. Tuttavia temo che non avrò nulla per cui ricompensarti per molto, molto tempo. Ricordi la splendida cintura di castità che abbiamo visto insieme su quel sito, l'altro ieri?»

Emma spalancò gli occhi. Sebbene sapesse benissimo che Regina non l'avrebbe veramente costretta ad indossare quell'affare se lei non l'avesse voluto, la decisione prese forma in meno di un istante nella sua mente. Abbassò la testa in un piccolo inchino.

«Sono qui per servirvi, Maestà.»

Alzò gli occhi solo per vedere il sorriso compiaciuto prendere rapidamente forma sul quel viso che rasentava la perfezione.

«Molto bene, Emma. Molto bene.»

La serata proseguì al tavolo. I sottomessi spostarono le sedie perché i dom potessero accomodarsi. Dopo che ebbero riempito loro i calici, Regina propose un brindisi alle vecchie e nuove conoscenze e alla passione, dopodiché Emma e gli altri slave iniziarono a servire loro da mangiare. Per tutta la serata, Regina non fece altro che elogiarla per il servizio, riempendola di orgoglio. A cena finita, nonostante i piedi le facessero un male d'inferno e avesse le gambe stanche, era più che felice.  
Finito di mangiare, i master si accomodarono sui due divani in velluto rosso dall'altro lato della sala, chiacchierando amabilmente tra loro, rilassati più che mai mentre i loro sottomessi sparecchiavano e sistemavano la sala.

«Schiava.»

Bastò la voce bassa ma perentoria del pirata perché Belle smettesse subito di impilare i piatti sporchi e si inginocchiasse davanti a lui, lo sguardo a terra. Emma guardò di sottecchi Killian trattenere un sorriso, tra il compiaciuto e l'affettuoso. Sorrise tra sé, tornando ad occuparsi delle posate. Si sentiva così al sicuro in quella situazione assurda che faceva fatica a razionalizzarlo.

Finito di sparecchiare, Emma si lavò le mani con gli altri e tornò nella sala. Regina la chiamò con la mano, senza neanche guardarla. La Salvatrice trattenne un sorriso e si avvicinò, obbediente, per poi inginocchiarsi davanti a lei, seduta vicino all'estremità destra del primo divano. Malefica era accanto a lei, e le osservava, le lunghe gambe accavallate e il calice di vino ancora in mano. Con la coda dell'occhio Emma vide Belle seduta a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Hook; i due si stavano scambiando un lungo bacio appassionato, e sembravano entrambi aver dimenticato i loro ruoli. Crudelia invece stava ordinando a Graham di portarle dell'uva.  
«Emma.»  
La bionda si voltò verso la sua Mistress. Avevano deciso, di comune accordo, di non usare il termine "schiava" per Emma, come invece erano soliti fare gli altri del gruppo. Killian e Belle erano un caso a parte: non era raro, le aveva spiegato Regina, che dalla bocca del capitano uscissero appellativi molto più degradanti. Ovviamente Belle era d'accordo. Quella serata, a quanto pare, l'uomo si era trattenuto, forse per non spaventarla, forse sotto invito di Regina stessa. Di tanto in tanto, anche Malefica si lasciava andare con Ruby, e la licantropa aveva confessato ad Emma che la cosa, in realtà, la eccitava da morire, anche se loro più che altro praticavano il _pet play_ , cosa che non aveva invece mai attirato Emma. Per fortuna, Regina aveva gusti molto simili ai suoi. O almeno, così le aveva fatto intendere.

La mora si sporse verso di lei e le prese il mento tra le dita, guardandola negli occhi e costringendola a fare lo stesso. Il cuore di Emma accelerò i battiti, e l'eccitazione, mai svanita durante tutta la durata della cena, si riaccese come braci attizzate da un soffio. Vide gli occhi dell'ex regina illuminarsi di divertimento, così seppe che la donna sapeva esattamente in che stato si trovasse. L'idea la eccitò ancora di più. Regina aveva il pieno controllo su di lei, ed Emma sapeva bene che, qualunque cosa le avesse chiesto di fare, l'avrebbe fatta. Era talmente eccitata, talmente bisognosa di avere quel dannato orgasmo, che avrebbe accettato praticamente qualsiasi cosa. Sentiva i capezzoli premere contro il corpetto, il clitoride pulsare dolorosamente.

«Sì, Maestà?» mormorò, la voce incerta, distratta. Vedeva solo le sue labbra ora, lo scollo del vestito e ciò che a malapena nascondeva in quella posizione.  
«Guardami negli occhi, Emma.»  
Emma obbedì, realizzando solo in quel momento che non lo stava facendo.

«Brava ragazza. Ora dimmi, cosa provi esattamente in questo momento?»  
Le guance di Emma avvamparono. Alternò lo sguardo tra lei e Malefica, che la osservava con un sorriso.  
«Aehm.. io…» balbettò, in imbarazzo. Regina strinse la presa sul suo viso, dimostrandole che voleva davvero una risposta. Emma pensò vagamente di opporsi, ma le conseguenze, lo sapeva bene, non le sarebbero piaciute. Per di più, sapeva altrettanto bene che, per quanto quell'umiliazione avesse bruciato nel suo orgoglio, sarebbe stata un'ulteriore prova del potere che Regina aveva su di lei, il che non avrebbe fatto altro che farla eccitare ancora di più.  
«Ti ho fatto una domanda, Emma…»  
Il vago sentore di minaccia che il suo tono evocava la fece fremere.  
«Perdonatemi, Maestà.» Regina trattenne un sorriso a quelle scuse. Emma sapeva bene che la donna apprezzava particolarmente le buone maniere. Si schiarì la voce e tentò di ignorare lo sguardo insistente di Malefica su di lei. «Sono… molto eccitata, Maestà.» rispose infine, il viso in fiamme. Regina le sorrise, ma non era ancora soddisfatta.  
«Voglio i dettagli, Emma. Ora.» ordinò, stentorea nonostante il sorriso e il luccichio di lussuria negli occhi scuri, molto, molto scuri in quel momento. Emma deglutì e si forzò a rispondere.  
«Sono…» si schiarì di nuovo la voce, in imbarazzo. Provò ad abbassare lo sguardo ma la stretta d'avvertimento di Regina glielo impedì. «…sono bagnata, la sento pulsare e… fa… male…» mormorò alla fine, abbassando il tono.  
Regina non le diede tregua.

«Continua.» comandò. «Dillo a Malefica, è molto interessata.»

Emma spalancò gli occhi verdi. Guardò Malefica, poi di nuovo Regina. Il suo sguardo era più rassicurante ora. Poteva non farlo, non ci sarebbero state conseguenze. Allo stesso tempo, se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe andato comunque tutto bene. Non doveva vergognarsi di niente. Non c'era una sola persona in quella stanza che non fosse nel suo stesso, identico stato fisico. Era normale. Era bello.

Guardò la donna negli occhi azzurri e rispose.  
«Sto cercando di resistere, ma sento il costume addosso, è così stretto, come… come il corpetto rosso.» aggiunse a beneficio di Regina, che le rivolse un sorriso compiaciuto. Incoraggiata, nonostante sentisse ancora l'imbarazzo, Emma tornò a rivolgersi all'altra Domme. «Mi preme contro i capezzoli…» avvampò nel pronunciare ad alta voce quella parola, ma continuò. «… mi sta facendo impazzire.»  
Malefica sorrise e avvicinò il viso al suo.  
«Grazie per averlo condiviso con me, Emma. La tua padrona è molto generosa.»  
Emma chinò il capo, a disagio a causa della vicinanza, ma nascondendo il sentimento con quella riverenza. Sentiva lo sguardo affamato della strega su di lei, il calore che il suo corpo emanava. Sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai toccata, e Malefica era stata anche estremamente gentile con lei, eppure era strano essere così maledettamente consapevoli dell'interesse di una donna che non fosse Regina. Voleva solo lei, avrebbe sempre voluto solo lei. La donna dovette percepire il suo disagio, perché la richiamò ed Emma la intravide fare un cenno a Mal, che si rilassò di nuovo contro lo schienale morbido del divano.

Incontrò lo sguardo preoccupato di Regina, così le sorrise brevemente, per rassicurarla. Il Sindaco si rilassò, ricambiando, per poi tornare al suo ruolo e continuare la conversazione con il drago. Disinteressandosi alle loro dissertazioni, Emma lasciò vagare lo sguardo. Killian e Belle sembrava fossero sul punto di oltrepassare ogni limite e spogliarsi lì davanti a tutti, eppure, almeno per il momento, pareva resistessero; Crudelia si era alzata e aveva lasciato Graham inginocchiato sul pavimento con il raspo d'uva, già privato dei chicchi, tra i denti. Si avvicinò a Malefica e le sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio. La bionda trattenne a stento un sorriso e annuì, salvo poi tornare a conversare tranquillamente con Regina. Incuriosita, Emma seguì le movenze di Crudelia, la quale ancheggiò decisa verso Ruby, ancora in piedi accanto al tavolo, e afferrò il sottile guinzaglio di pelle prima di tornare verso i divani. Emma incontrò lo sguardo della licantropa, che le sorrise e le fece l'occhiolino. La Salvatrice aggrottò la fronte: non aveva la minima idea delle intenzioni di Crudelia, a differenza, a quanto pareva, dell'amica. Si disse che, probabilmente, si erano già messe d'accordo prima dell'inizio della cena. Altrimenti non si spiegava la tranquillità con cui Ruby si stava inginocchiando davanti a Graham, di spalle rispetto ad Emma. Malefica si voltò per incontrare lo sguardo della sua sottomessa. Durò solo un istante, eppure Emma sentì la perfetta intesa tra le due, come se potessero comunicare così. Non era strano, in fondo. Erano entrambe mutaforma, entrambe in parte animali, fatte di puro istinto. Forse era per questo che erano così in sintonia.

«Emma.»

La bionda si voltò verso la sua Domme.

«Sì, Maestà?»

«Immagini cosa stia per accadere?»

Emma aggrottò la fronte. Esitò per un istante mentre lanciava un'occhiata a Ruby e Graham. Notò così che anche Belle era inginocchiata a terra, accanto allo Sceriffo, e Killian era in piedi al fianco di Crudelia. La Salvatrice riportò lo sguardo confuso su Regina.

«N-no, Maestà.» rispose, sinceramente confusa. Regina si sforzò evidentemente di trattenere un sorriso.

«Sai dirmi che ora è, Emma?»

La domanda la prese alla sprovvista. In effetti, sarebbero potute essere le dieci quanto le tre del mattino. Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato. E non aveva un orologio, tantomeno il cellulare. Si guardò intorno cercando un orologio in giro per la stanza, sperando di non averlo notato prima, ma non ve n'era traccia. Deglutì e si leccò le labbra, a disagio in mancanza di una risposta da dare a Regina.

«Temo di no, Maestà.» rispose, la voce improvvisamente incerta. Regina non era affatto arrabbiata però, anzi. Il suo sguardo tradiva un certo divertimento, nonché una notevole dose di affetto.

«Te lo dirò io allora. È mezzanotte, Emma. E sai cosa succede nelle fiabe a mezzanotte?»

La Salvatrice inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Ashley perde una scarpa?»

Le labbra della mora si contrassero per contenere una risata.

«No, Emma. A mezzanotte finisce la magia.» le fece l'occhiolino sorridendo della sua espressione sempre più confusa, quindi si rivolse a tutti alzando appena il tono della voce, potente di natura. «Stasera ci avete serviti, avete cucinato per noi e ci avete versato da bere. Vi siete inginocchiati e avete obbedito ai nostri ordini senza fare un fiato, comportandovi da perfetti sottomessi.» Il Sindaco si voltò di nuovo verso Emma. «In piedi.» ordinò. La donna si alzò senza fare un fiato, come gli altri, le mani unite dietro la schiena dritta e la testa bassa, come le aveva insegnato. Scambiò uno sguardo veloce con Ruby che sorrideva quasi con emozione. Sempre più confusa, tornò a guardare Regina, il cui viso era illuminato da un sorriso lieve ma caldo. «A nome di tutti noi, voglio ringraziarvi per quello che ci donate, e ci auguriamo di trasmettervi le stesse emozioni, con la stessa intensità. La serata è stata splendida, ma abbiamo i nostri impegni, le nostre responsabilità nei confronti della città che ci aspetta al di là di quella porta.» Indicò il grande portone di legno con un gesto ampio e fluido della mano destra. «Sarebbe da irresponsabili protrarre la festa oltre questo orario, considerando che alcuni di noi devono essere al lavoro tra otto ore. Per di più, non possiamo certo farvi indossare quei tacchi tutta la notte senza rischiare qualche danno permanente ai legamenti.» ridacchiò, come molti. Emma lo fece, con un po' di ritardo. Davvero era già finita? Il tempo era davvero volato per lei, pensò con un pizzico di rammarico.

«Pertanto dichiaro chiusa la serata, cosicché tutti abbiamo modo di portare avanti la parte più divertente in privato, senza l'angoscia della sveglia.» sorrise maliziosamente, facendo avvampare Emma e Belle e piegare in due dalle risate Crudelia e Killian. Malefica rise brevemente prima che Ruby la abbracciasse e premesse le labbra contro le sue.

Emma sentì il tocco lieve di Regina sul braccio farle venire la pelle d'oca. La guardò con le labbra dischiuse, il respiro pesante, lo sguardo distante. Non era più tanto rammaricata che la festa fosse finita.

«Significa che andiamo a casa?» le chiese, impaziente. Lo sguardo fosco di Regina, il suo sorriso bollente la portarono al limite.

«Sì, Emma. Andiamo a casa.»

La magia le fece materializzare nella stanza nascosta dietro alla parete di Regina, insonorizzata, sconosciuta al resto di Storybrooke. La sovrana attaccò immediatamente la sua bocca con un bacio prepotente, carico. Emma gemette. Non sopportava più il costume, il perizoma, il collarino che sembrava quasi soffocarla ormai.

«Spogliami ti prego…» gemette sulle sue labbra. La sentì sorridere mentre vibrava al suo tocco volutamente leggero, un tormento.

«Sbaglio o hai dimenticato qualcosa, Emma?» La sua voce risuonò dentro di lei, morbida eppure rude, quasi un ringhio. Emma gemette di nuovo.

«Vi prego Maestà…» mormorò, ormai al limite. Davvero, non pensava sarebbe mai arrivata a pensarlo ma se le avesse ordinato di pulirle gli stivali con la lingua lo avrebbe fatto. Non che Regina le avrebbe mai chiesto una cosa del genere.

La mora afferrò i lembi del grembiule e la spinse contro la croce di Sant'Andrea, facendole urtare volutamente la schiena, non tanto forte da farle male, ma abbastanza da farla sentire totalmente vulnerabile. Bastò un gesto della mano perché una voluta di fumo viola la incatenasse mani e piedi alla struttura, mandando ondate di eccitazione sempre più forti a minare la sua sanità mentale. Emma la guardò con la disperazione negli occhi. Aveva _davvero_ bisogno di venire. Stava per aprire bocca quando l'indice di Regina glielo impedì, posandosi lieve sulle sue labbra. Il suo sguardo fosco si posò sui suoi occhi solo dopo aver vagato sul suo corpo ancora coperto dal costume da cameriera. Non che la gonna coprisse molto, ormai, data la posizione forzata dalla croce.

«Sei stata brava stasera, Emma, davvero brava…» mormorò la mora, facendola fremere. Regina sapeva benissimo che effetto aveva la sua voce sulla Salvatrice, e non mancava mai di sfruttarlo. Solo che stavolta Emma era sull'orlo di un orgasmo spontaneo.

«Maestà…» mormorò infatti a fatica, la voce roca. Regina batté piano l'indice sulle sue labbra.

«Sshh. Lascia che finisca di tessere le tue lodi, Emma Swan.» Il dito scivolò sul mento, poi sul collo, lieve come una piuma. Emma gemette mentre rabbrividiva. Mentre parlava, la regina trattenne un sorriso compiaciuto. «Disciplinata, sempre attenta ai bisogni della tua padrona, obbediente…» continuò, facendo scendere ancora l'indice, che andò a fermarsi proprio all'altezza del capezzolo sinistro di Emma. E premette piano contro quella piccola sporgenza, mentre l'altra mano chiudeva la bocca della Salvatrice circondandola, impedendole di urlare per la frustrazione. Tenendole così il viso afferrò il seno e strinse delicata, strusciandovi poi contro il palmo, salvo poi tormentare il capezzolo con il pollice. Le urla di Emma furono contenute magistralmente dalla mano sinistra di Regina, permettendole di continuare indisturbata il suo discorso. «Non me l'aspettavo, sai? Credevo, no, perdonami, temevo ti saresti spaventata e saresti scappata via. Invece…» Allontanò entrambe le mani da lei, permettendole di riprendere fiato. Un lieve velo di sudore ricopriva la pelle chiara della Salvatrice. La guardò negli occhi; quelli di Emma erano appannati, lucidi, il suo respiro veloce, pesante. Le accarezzò il viso. «Sei una sorpresa continua, Emma Swan.» le sussurrò sulle labbra prima di baciarla. Emma si abbandonò completamente a quel bacio, quasi ne dipendesse della sua vita. Rimase con gli occhi chiusi anche quando regina si staccò da lei. Il Sindaco sorrise. «Direi che ti sei guadagnata la tua ricompensa.» mormorò prima di far sparire i suoi vestiti con un gesto della mano e inginocchiarsi davanti a lei. Emma ebbe appena il tempo di realizzare quel gesto prima di sentire la lingua bollente della regina su di lei, esattamente dove ne aveva bisogno. Ansimò, aggrappandosi alle catene e rovesciando la testa all'indietro, sopraffatta dalla sensazione improvvisa. Solo dopo qualche istante divenne consapevole della presa salda e gentile della mani di Regina sulle sue cosce, e del lieve velo di magia che stava trattenendo il suo orgasmo altrimenti istantaneo per farle godere appieno quel momento. Ebbe così tutto il tempo per sentire la lingua di Regina sopra e dentro di sé, la stretta sempre maggiore sulle sue cosce, finché la mora non ritirò il suo potere e lasciò che l'orgasmo la riempisse e svuotasse di ogni forza. Nonostante ciò, Emma la sentì contrarsi contro di lei mentre la sua lingua ancora la accarezzava per prolungare il suo piacere, e quando Regina si rialzò e la baciò, le sorrise.

«Sei… sei venuta anche tu?» le chiese, meravigliata, con un filo di voce. Regina sorrise e finse di concentrarsi per slegarla, lanciandole appena un'occhiata quasi di rimprovero.

«Hai dimenticato di nuovo di dire Maestà. Dovrò punirti per questo, Swan.»

Un istante dopo, tuttavia, le sorrise e la baciò di nuovo mentre la aiutava a tornare salda sulle gambe.

La trasportò in camera da letto e la fece stendere, sdraiandosi accanto a lei dopo essersi infilata la vestaglia. Emma le si rannicchiò addosso, assonnata e stanca.

«Domani mi do malata e lo fai anche tu.» borbottò addosso al suo seno. Regina sorrise.

«Non penso proprio, Miss Swan. Ricordi tutto il discorso sulle responsabilità?»

Emma sbuffò.

«Va bene, va bene.» mormorò. Passarono attimi di silenzio, tanto che Regina si convinse che Emma si fosse addormentata. Spense la luce e la strinse a sé, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Ti amo, Regina…» mormorò d'improvviso la bionda in un verso appena comprensibile. Dapprima la mora ebbe un sobbalzo, presa alla sprovvista. Poi sorrise nel buio della stanza. Diede un bacio sulla fronte alla Salvatrice, inspirando il profumo che emanavano i suoi capelli, la sua pelle.

«Ti amo anch'io, Emma.»


End file.
